Rosa chicle
by Neyade
Summary: A veces rosa chicle, a veces verde hierba. Momentos en la vida de Nymphadora Tonks; tan cambiantes como su mismo pelo, tan especiales como ella misma. Puede tener todas las advertencias. Drabbles independientes para 30vicios.
1. Ilusión

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowiling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, pórtate y no me la robes. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**ILUSIÓN**

La primera vez que la ve se le cae el mundo encima.

Los futuros aurores (cachorros acabados de destetar con la leche materna aún en los labios) son cada vez peores; impuntuales, desaliñados y con la varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, la flor y nata de un Mundo Mágico poco preparado para una Guerra (sí, con mayúsculas).

Y esperad, que aún no habéis oído lo mejor: la del pelo rosa chillón y mirada despistada que nada más llegar se ha llevado por delante un paragüero... parece que va a ser su pupila. Estupendo. ¿No le han dicho nunca, a esa _niña_, que cualquier prenda de ropa que esté medio rota tiene más probabilidades de _ayudarte_ a perder unos segundos preciosos enganchándose a cualquier cosa? Lo primero que hará cuando empiecen esa _convivencia_ que durará cinco largos años, será recordarle que está prohibido rasgar el uniforme. Sólo por si acaso, nunca se sabe.

o0o

-Nymphadora Tonks -la chica frunce la nariz. ¿Quién frunce la nariz en _el juramento_?-, a partir de ahora y durante los próximos cinco años estarás a las órdenes del auror Alastor Moody, quién será tu mentor en todos los aspectos que se consideren necesarios. ¿Juras obedecer, dar todo lo que hay en tí y evitar el poner en peligro la vida de tus compañeros?

-Lo juro -sonríe, los ojos chispeantes, la voz le tiembla.

-Bien pues, que pase el siguiente. Icarus Haywood, a partir de ahora y durante los próximos cinco años...

Los aurores son gente sencilla, directa. El juramento no se alarga durante horas ni tampoco se hace ningún acto en especial para celebrarlo, así que en cuanto la chica acaba y baja del estrado Alastor le indica que le siga con un movimiento de cabeza para empezar a andar sin girar el ojo mágico ni siquiera una sola vez para comprobar que le sigue.

Llegan a su despacho (abre la puerta, la deja pasar primero recuperando unos trazos perdidos de educación, cierra la puerta detrás suyo) y la hace sentarse en la única silla que hay allí, la suya, para empezar a pasearse por la habitación mientras la mira.

-Bien -la pierna de madera hace ese ruído suyo característico y él rescata su nombre de las profundidades de su memoria-, Nymphadora, estás...

-Tonks, llámame Tonks -cuando le sonríe alargando la mano le brillan los ojos-. No sé en que debía pensar mi madre cuando me puso ese nombre.

Y es justo en ese momento, cuando estrecha esa mano fina y delicada entre las suyas (ásperas, con callos y cicatrices) con algo de asombro es cuando se da cuenta: esta chica, esta chica es la mejor pupila que nunca ha tenido nunca, pues la ilusión en los ojos es sincera y el apretón, firme.

Nymphadora Tonks puede ser despistada, algo ruidosa, demasiado joven según los parámetros de Alastor... pero tiene madera, y eso es algo que él nunca deja escapar.


	2. Actos

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**ACTO**

-Como podrá comprender, señorita Tonks, no puedo levantarle el castigo pese a que casualmente caiga en día de partido -severa, Pomona Sprout, la jefa de Hufflepuff, observa como el cabello de la metamórfaga se marchita lentamente al oirla.

-¡Pero profesora! -protesta-. ¿Como puede ganar nuestro equipo sin uno de los bateadores?

-No sé yo en las otras Casas, pero me parece recordar que en Hufflepuff existen los suplentes -se coloca bien el sombrero-. Lo siento, no hay nada más que decir.

Abre la boca dispuesta dejar salir un torrente de palabras indignado, pero afortunadamente para ella la vuelve a cerrar con un movimiento seco antes de acabar de condenarse.

-Quiero verla aquí el lunes por la mañana, a las ocho y media señorita, no se olvide del desayuno porque no vamos a salir hasta que acabemos.

-Pero...

Vuelve a callar, sabiendo en lo más hondo que no hay nada más que decir. Y desanimada, con los hombros caídos y el pelo de un color cada vez más marchito, se dirige hacia la puerta. Pensando posiblemente en lo que les va a decir a sus entusiastas compañeros de equipo.

-¿Señorita Tonks? -se gira, la esperanza brillando en sus ojos-. Puede llegar quince minutos más tarde. Quince minutos, tan sólo, ni uno más -sonríe-. Pese a lo que pueda parecer, creo que la experiencia de oirla gritar en los vestuarios anima a sus compañeros antes de jugar.

Su pelo no vuelve de repente a su aspecto habitual, pero las puntas empiezan colorearse de nuevo con ese color rosa chillón y una sonrisa asoma a sus labios. Susurra un _gracias, profesora_ antes de cerrar la puerta e irse corriendo.

Mientras la oye alejarse por el pasillo Pomona piensa lo mismo que lleva pensando durante tres años, desde que Nymphadora Tonks entró en el castillo. La joven tiene que aprender a aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, pues estas podrían llevarse por delante esa esperanza inocente, esa fe incondicional en el mundo que tan especial la hace.

Y nadie (mucho menos ella) quiere eso.


	3. Historia

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**HISTORIA**

-¡Eh, pssst!

Un susurro rompe la monotonía (silenciosa monotonía) de la zona trasera de una clase de Historia de la Magia.

-¿Eh? -se gira, despistado.

-No, tu no -resopla-. ¡Eh, Bill! -nada-. Williaaam... -nada-. ¡Bill!

Ahora, a la tercera va la vencida. Se gira, la mira con cara de circunstancias y Nymphadora Tonks sonríe, satisfecha, hasta que se da cuenta de que no es el único que la está mirando.

-Señorita Tonks, ¿decía algo? -Binns interrumpe su monólogo para observrla, ligeramente sorprendido de oir un ruído diferente al de los ronquidos en su clase.

-No profesor, estaba preguntando si podían dejarme una pluma. Siento haberle interrumpido. -se frota la nuca y cuando el profesor se gira deja escapar una risilla disimulada.

Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia esa cabeza pelirroja, Bill vuelve a estar de espaldas y no responde a ninguno de sus llamados. Ella supone (acertadamente) que ha llegado el momento de la acción.

Lo más probable es que un _fiiiiu_ no sea la onomatopeya correcta para transcribir el sonido de un pequeño trozo de pergamino (empapado en saliva) atravesando el aire, pero quizás es el que más se acerca de entre todos los que conozco (así que lo usaré).

_fiiiiiiu_

Pero nada. Ni una reacción. Así que Tonks vuelve a suponer (acertadamente de nuevo) que lo que falta es más pergamino.

_fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu_

Ahora. Bill se toca el pelo y enseguida retira la mano, asqueado. Se gira. La mira (la fulmina con la mirada, más bien). Y cuando Tonks cree que ya lo ha conseguido, vuelve a girarse para seguir contemplando la mesa (o el papel, o el bote de tinta, qué más da, lo importante es qu ella está ignorando), enfadado. Asi que...

_fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu_

-¿Qué? -le pegunta entre susurros. Lo ha consegido.

-Ssssht, que molestarás a tus compañeros -Tonks sonríe, traviesa-. Hay gente que intenta dormir, en esta clase.

Bill le sonríe de vuelta, sin poder evitarlo. Al fin y al cabo, es Tonks.

-¿Qué es lo que querías?

-¿Me prestas una pluma?

-¿Qué? -extrañado.

-La pluma -le responde como extrañada de que no alcanzara a comprenderla (que, por otra parte, es lo que parece).

-Pero si tu ya tienes una -señala lo evidente, perplejo.

-Ya -frunce el ceño-. Es un inconveniente, supongo.

No puede evitar la carcajada (suave, están en clase y Bill es un alumno aplicado). La verdad es que le es imposible enfadarse con ella cuando (pese a que) se comporta así.

-Bueno, qué ¿me la dejas?

Cuando vuelve a mirar, la pluma de Tonks ya no está sobre la mesa y ella está haciendo levitar la suya.

Se la deja, evidentemente. Se gira, por supuesto. Sigue estudiando (ya).

_fiiiiiiiiiiu_

Al acabar la clase, pero, el pelo de Tonks está lleno de trocitos de pergamino.


	4. Eternidad

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**ETERNIDAD**

Cuando Tonks abre los ojos, todo es verde a su alrededor.

Por mucho que oteee a la lejanía sólo es capaz de ver grandes extensiones de verde (algo que parece ser hierba, a sus pies hay un trébol) y, allí al final rozando el horizonte, hay una finísima línea azul que pretende ser el cielo.

Y lo que es peor. Por mucho que otee, tiene que acabar aceptando que está definitiva e irremediablemente perdida. No sabe como ha llegado allí ni mucho menos como salir de ese páramo sin fin.

Todo es verde, en ese lugar. El cielo azul y un silencio sereno y absoluto domina el ambiente. Un silencio absoluto... hasta que algo lo rompe.

Tonks se gira, rápido, varita en mano y la mirada atenta, y por un momento parece que el mundo se nuble y ya no se pregunta dónde está Remus, como saldrá de allí ni nada porque Alastor la está mirando con una sonrisa complacida (como había hecho durante tantos años).

-Veo que sigues teniendo esos reflejos tuyos que nadie sabe de dónde salen, Nymphadora.

-No me llam... -se le corta la respuesta que le iba a dar, algo automático ya, cuando se da cuenta de que está allí de verdad. Alastor. Sonríe con esa complicidad que tanto le costó a Tonks de encontrar (bajo capas y capas de gruñidos) y ella, incapaz de controlarse, se le lanza a los brazos como la hija que después de tanto tiempo vuelve a encontrarse con su padre.

Ahora mismo nada importa. Ni conocer la salida de ese lugar ni encontrar a Remus (que, si este sitio es lo que se huele que es, ahora mismo habrá vuelto dónde ella siempre había temido que volviera. Pero ni siquiera eso importa ahora).

Simplemente son sus brazos delgados, que abrazan a Alastor, y algunas lágrimas traicioneras que se escurren por sus mejillas.

Y las palmadas torpes que el viejo auror le da en las espalda; más incómodo y tenso que nunca (incluso más tenso que en una batalla). Más humano de lo que Tonks nunca le ha visto, cuando le da un apretón antes de separarse y le dice, con suave severidad.

-Muchacha, pese a que conservas los reflejos, veo que también conservas esa costumbre tuya de llevar el corazón en la mano.

Pero la verdad es que tienen toda una eternidad por delante, y Alastor se puede permitir el emocionarse un poco. Lo justo y necesario para abrazarla de vuelta, torpemente, antes de volver el de siempre; severo y gruñón, en alerta permanente.


	5. Reloj

**Disclaimer:**** El universo a Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Quizás esta sea la única viñeta en la que he hecho un poquito de trampa y no hablo explícitamente de Tonks, sino de todas las muertes en general (y una en particular XDD). Pero es que sino no sabía qué hacer con ese prompt ;; Muchos besos.**

**RELOJ**

Fred ha muerto, pero nadie se lo acaba de creer.

Dejan Hogwarts apesadumbrados (se han quedado allí hasta que todos se han ido ya, incluso después de ese enterramiento multitudinario y el posterior acto conmemorativo), y con él dejan también a Fred. A Fred, con su cabello rojo y su sonrisa sincera, a Remus también, siempre con los bolsillos remendados pero rico en sonrisas, a Tonks, que incluso pálida e inerte es la viva imagen de la vida y la juventud.

Todo el mundo se ofrece a acompañarles hasta casa (y en el duelo, aunque nadie lo diga) pero ellos lo rechazan amable pero tajantemente. Los Weasley son una familia numerosa y abierta cuando las cosas van bien, pero que se cierra en banda cuando uno de ellos se va. Y hoy, el pelo rojo que todos ostentan (marca de la casa, fogoso y ardiente como todos lo son) hace un triste contraste con el sentimiento general, ese aire de pesada tristeza que parece envolverles como una nube oscura.

Son los Weasley, que han perdido a uno de los suyos.

Cuando llegan a casa Ginny está llorando, y Ron simplemente lo mira todo con mirada ausente. Bill se abraza a Charlie, Charlie se abraza a Percy, Percy se abraza a Arthur quién abraza a Molly (madre serena, los abraza a todos).

Pero al cruzar el umbral de la cocina, es cuando todo se acaba de desmoronar.

Molly se lleva la mano a la boca y ahoga un sollozo, un hipido. Su serenidad se va al garete, Al principio (los dos primeros segundos, un instante detenido en el tiempo) nadie comprende, hasta que siguen su mirada y se encuentran con el viejo reloj del abuelo.

_Nueve manecillas, decían siempre: una para cada Weasley._

_La manecilla grande es la de Molly, la que tiene la punta torcida, la de Arthur. Ginevra tenía la más delgada, y Percy la que llegaba más lejos. La de William era robusta, Charles tenía la de la mancha, Ronald la que le faltaba la punta, George cambió la suya (junto a Fred) a los quince años. Y Fred..._

Hay un vacío, en el lugar de Fred. Sólo son ocho los Weasley, ahora.

Fred ha muerto, y es en ese instante cuando todos son golpeados realmente por la certidumbre de esa muerte.

Fred, que nació un primero de abril, muere hoy. No en la batalla, no en lel velatorio (una noche de llanto en Hogwarts), no en el en el entierro. Es en una cocina, dónde Fred muere, dónde los Weasley pasan página entre lágrimas y una aguja desaparece del viejo reloj. Es en una cocina donde mueren todas las víctimas de la guerra, y dónde desde entonces serán recordadas.

Pues no todos morimos en un campo de batalla, y los _Avada Kedavra_ no son mortales hasta que alguien llora.


	6. Paranoia

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**PARANOIA**

Es un hecho claro. Nadie se atrevería a negarlo (ni siquiera ella misma). Está allí, como una roca: inamovible, indestructible. Cada segundo, cada minuto, siempre allí. Una verdad indiscutible.

Es un hecho claro. Luminoso incluso. Vergonzoso.

_Alastor le ha pegado la paranoia_.

(La de veces que se rió de él para acabar llevando una petaca en el bolsillo interior de la túnica y la varita nunca en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, ¡por Merlín!)

Ahora tiene la varita siempre lista, otea a su alrededor con vistazos rápidos y alguna vez incluso ha llegado a soñar que tenía un ojo mágico como el de su mentor (de un verde intenso, brillante, más que el de los ojos de Harry y todo). No grita lo de _alerta _permanente (aún), pero porque se controla.

(Y aún así lo piensa, constantemente).

Es un hecho. Alastor le ha pegado la paraoia. Y ahora, con el niño (porque será niño, lo sabe, lo intuye) en el vientre y Remus haciendo café, coge la varita, da dos giros en el aire y la agita murmurando un par de palabras.

Alastor le ha pegado la paranoia, sí. ¿Pero como no se le iba a pegar, teniendo como tiene una familia en camino?

(El hechizo de protección se reafirma alrededor del hogar y Tonks sonrie al comprobar que, por el momento, no hay nadie allí).

_¿Cómo no se le iba a pegar?_


	7. Susurros

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Este drabble sería una especie de escena posterior al one-shoot que subí el otro día "Labios contra labios, mujer contra mujer" sobre estas dos (ains, primera vez que repito pareja en mucho tiempo XDD), no necesitais haberlo leído para entenderlo, pero de esa forma queda más cute.**

**SUSURRO**

-¿Estás despierta? -un susurro rompe el silencio.

-No -es una respuesta pastosa, con la voz seca, y Tonks no tiene que esforzarse en creer que es cierto porque es evidente que la pelirroja está más muerta que viva, ahora mismo.

Así que, algo renuente al principio, deja que Ginny se sumerja de nuevo en la inconsciencia del sueño para observar su espalda (blanca y desnuda, llena de pecas), y empezar a seguir la línea de su columna vertebral con la punta del dedo meñique, pasear su mano leeentamente por esa curva que hace la cintura y...

-Ahora ya sí -su voz es aún pastosa pero ha girado la cabeza hacia ella (y en la zona suave de su cuello se forman arruguitas, y Tonks puede ver como sus ojos legañosos se van despejando de esa niebla espesa que es el sueño).

-¿Qué? -le responde; y es más un _¿quéh?_ medio ahogado, con ese final suave, que no un _qué_ normal.

-Que ahora ya estoy despierta.

-Huh, lo siento -restriega la nariz contra su espalda.

-Ya veo -¿sarcasmo en la voz de Ginny, dices? Nunca.

-No, en serio, que lo siento -ahora saca la lengua lentamente y va dando pequeños golpes encima de las pecas, una por una-. Cuando estás despierta siempre te mueves y no puedo hacer... -le muerde la parte suave de la cintura, justo cuando se empieza a acabar la espalda- _esto_ -se ríe-, tan a menudo.

Ginny se ríe de vuelta, se gira, la besa, y sabe a sueño y a algo muy poco romántico pues anoche estuvieron hasta tarde descubriéndose la una a la otra y ella se acaba de despertar, pero a Tonks le da igual.

Porque la quiere, y se besan por la mañana y ella baja la cabeza y su pelo de color rosa contrasta enormemente con la piel clara de su ombligo, y sus muslos son suaves y Ginny tiene cosquillas en algún punto _de por ahí_, entre las piernas, así que se ríe cuando ella sopla suavemente.

Se despiertan hablando entre susurros y acaban con las piernas de Ginny abiertas y el pelo de Tonks entre ellas. Siguiendo esa rutina tan agradable que se mueren por seguir a rajatabla, luego se traerán el desayuno a la cama, se besarán sabiendo a café y Ginny volverá a su habitación de puntillas, para esconder las marcas de los besos que Tonks reparte por todo su cuerpo.

Se despiertan para hablar entre susurros, se van para volverse a encontrar.


	8. Incertidumbre

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Watner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Me meto en cada follón... ay Dios lo que he sufrido yo con esto XDD Gracias a Thaly por **_**Nunca llueve eternamente, pero ahora parece que no va a parar**_**, y por todo lo demás. Gracias tbién a Mer, por la de cosas que me ha beteado (aunque no esta viñeta en particular, precisamente XD) y gracias a las alegres fruitis que gritaron un poco al saber el pairing (heheh).**

**INCERTIDUMBRE**

El Ministerio parece que se caiga a pedazos pese a que al entrar dé la falsa impresión de que todo es tan maravilloso como siempre. Dolores Umbridge se pasea por allí a sus anchas, y cada vez que Tonks ve el ojo de Alastor en la puerta le entran unas ganas tremendas de llorar, de cogerlo en un impulso irrefrenable y guardarlo en el ataúd sin cuerpo que enterraron todos juntos como homenaje a tan gran hombre.

El miedo es algo tan real, tan presente en todas partes, que parece que si levantas la mano e intentas coger el aire entre tus manos sentirás como se te llenan de tensión y pavor. La gente llega con ojeras y se va con algo manchado en su interior, los mortífagos hacen del Ministerio su hogar (nadie mueve un dedo, si lo hace se lo cortan), se promulgan leyes nuevas y todo parece una locura, el sueño de un demente convertido en La Realidad.

Por eso, cada vez que Tonks ve a Kingsley una sonrisa (diminuta, efímera) asoma a sus labios.

Porque Kingsley es alto y de espaldas anchas, se rapó al cero hace ya mucho tiempo e inspira una confianza enorme, tan enorme como él mismo. Y le habla (cuando parece que todo se va a hundir, la esperanza perdida) con esa voz suya, profunda y lenta, y ella se calma y tiene ganas de rodearle esa espalda tan grande con los brazos, poner la mano encima de la suya (blanco y negro, pequeño y gigantesco) e incluso, quizás besarle.

Porque Kingsley consigue que todo desaparezca. Le hace creer que puede esconderse detrás de él eternamente, protegida por el traje a rayas que lleva al volver de velar por la seguridad del Primer Ministro muggle.

Porque Kingsley consigue lo que Remus (con su callada serenidad y resignación) no hace: que una joven de pelo rosa chicle y cara con forma de corazón se tranquilice, el corazón vuelva a latirle a ritmo normal y, por unos instantes, se olvide de la Guerra (siempre en mayúsculas, legado de un Alastor gruñón) y sólo piense en cogerle de la chaqueta y besarle, besarle, besarle.

(Así que lo hace).

-La verdad es que no sé si el Ministro... -cuando habla todo se difumina, Tonks se pone de puntillas y se acerca a él hasta que sus narices se rozan-. ¿Qué... qué haces?

-Creo que voy a besarte.

Se miran largamente (en realidad no, son dos segundos contados) antes de que Kingsley se encoja de hombros y sonría a medias. No es tan buena persona como aparenta, Remus le importa una mierda y media.

Así que la besa. Le coge el pelo (que empieza a cambiar de color de repente), junta sus labios con fuerza. Uno empieza y el otro le sigue, un paso detrás de otro.

Se muerden los labios, casi, de lo rápido que quieren ir de repente. Tonks es suave, pero la verdad es que Kinglsey no.

En un principio tenía que ser un beso, uno sólo. _Unos besos, incluso, si nos ponemos considerados_. Pero no entraba en los planes de ninguno el acabar así. Sí, _así_. Las piernas de Tonks se abren y Kinglsey le lame el ombligo, posa la mejilla _encima suyo_ y luego baja, y lame, y todo resbala. Y Tonks gime, gime tanto y tan fuerte que parece que la van a oir en la otra punta del mundo, como si estuviese dejando escapar todo eso que le aprieta en la boca del estómago con cada gemido descontrolado.

_En un principio tenía que ser un beso, uno sólo._

-Ohjoder -la mano de Tonks es decidida cuando se cansa de esperar a que Kinglsey deje de jugar.

_Unos besos, incluso, si nos ponemos considerados._

Insultos, alegres y amables menciones a la madre de Merlín, gemidos varios, piernas de mujer alrededor de las de Kingsley, los pantalones en los tobillos, los pechos de Tonks que se levantan cuando esta echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

_Pero no entraba en los planes de ninguno el acabar así._


	9. Olvido

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en otros sitios sin mi permiso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro. **

**OLVIDO**

-Obliviate.

Se le nubla la mirada y la boca se le entreabre. Ausente, como en otro mundo.

Aún así, al cabo de un rato parpadea, agita la cabeza (pelo rubio y pajizo, pecas en la frente) y enfoca su mirada en ellos.

-¿Hmmm, qué ocurre?

-Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, joven -la cabeza pelirroja asiente fervorosamente-. Deberías ir con cuidado al usar esa ciclicleta.

-¿Cómo dice? -el chaval levanta las cejas, arrugando la frente.

-Qué vayas con cuidado -interviene ella al ver que Arthur empieza a liarla-. Habrás tropezado con una piedra o algo, pero cuando te hemos encontrado estabas tirado en medio del camino y tenías un chichón en la frente -arruga la nariz-. El chichón sigue allí -sonríe al ver que él se palpa la cabeza-, pero por suerte tu ya no.

-Oh, gracias pues, muchas gracias.

-Tranquilo, no ha sido nada -le tranquiliza, con otra sonrisa y le ayuda a levantar ese aparato muggle.

Cuando un rato después Arnold se sube en la bicicleta y se larga pedaleando, sigue sientiendo ese vacío en la memoria, ve un flash de luz verde y nota los huesos entumecidos. Tendrá unas agujetas terribles durante mucho tiempo. Nunca, pero. se le ocurrirá asociarlas a la maldición cruciatus ni pensar que la luz verde es la causante de la muerte de ese amigo suyo que apareció en un torrente el día siguiente.

Pero es que Arnold es rubio, con pecas repartidas por toda la frente y por sus venas corre una sangre completamente muggle.

Tonks, en cambio, recordará durante mucho tiempo la mirada de desamparo que tenía cuando le encontraron y la sonrisa (algo insegura, pero una sonrisa) que le dedicó después del hechizo.


	10. Ventana

**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en otros sitios sin mi permiso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro. **

**VENTANA**

Tonks es abierta. Sincera y espontánea. Lleva el corazón en la mano y la varita en la otra, más preocupada por salvar a los demás que en salvarse a si misma.

A veces tropieza y se sonroja (su pelo con ella). Otras veces, en medio de un ataque, ese pelo normalmente de lo más chillón se le oscurece de repente y ella se funde con las sombras que no iluminan las maldiciones. Cambiante, expresiva incluso en situaciones de máximo peligro.

Tonks es abierta, sincera, espontánea. Incapaz de ocultarle nada a nadie de los suyos pues incluso su pelo la delata (traidores genes metamórfagos), incapaz de esconderle su felicidad al mundo, tampoco, pues su sonrisa es una señal demasiado evidente, visible a quilómetros de distancia como una luz de neón en medio de la noche.

Tonks es como una ventana siempre abierta al mundo, ojos expresivos y pelo cambiante, sonrisa perenne, pecas en las mejillas.

Tonks es com una ventana, y la única y última vez que esta cierra los postigos es cuando Minerva McGonagall le cierra los párpados antes de llevarla en brazos (laxa, la boca entreabierta), una lágrima surcando su mejilla arrugada, hacia el Gran Comedor.


	11. Calabaza

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en otros sitios sin mi permiso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro. **

**CALABAZA**

Es Halloween y Teddy se ha puesto el pelo de color calabaza, quizás para ir a juego con la que ahora mismo ilumina la cocina.

Andrómeda sonríe al verle bajar por las escaleras, disfrazado, y le abraza, rodeando con los brazos la túnica negra de vampiro.

-Venga pues _pequeño mónstruo_, un mundo nuevo te espera allí a fuera, lleno de caramelos.

El niño sonríe y, por un momento, a la mujer se le encoge el corazón.

-No vuelvas demasiado tarde -le dice cuando él ya está abriendo la puerta-. Los zombies rondan por el pueblo durante la noche de Halloween, no me gustaría que ese nieto mío se encontrara con uno de ellos.

-¿Cuando vuelva habrá empanadas de calabza?

-Si me das algún caramelo puedo pensármelo -sonríe.

-Entonces yo también me lo pensaré -sonríe de vuelta, enseñando el hueco de un diente que cayó la semana pasada.

Cuando cierra la puerta, Andrómeda suelta un suspiro y se esfuerza en olvidar a esa niña que una vez tuvo y se fue, dejándole una copia suya con la misma sonrisa de Ted para que nunca se le ocurriera ni siquiera intentar olvidarles.

Levanta la cabeza y se roza las mejillas, echándo de ellas unas lágrimas inexistentes, para dirigirse a la cocina y empezar con las empanadas.

A su niña también le gustaban. No volverá a verla comer.


	12. Aguja

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. La trama es mía, no la uses **_**para nada**_** sin mi previo permiso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**AGUJA**

Entre los marinos había un seguido de supersticiones que todos conocían y todos seguían a rajatabla, no había otra opción posible. No se consideraba un buen augurio el llevar a una mujer a bordo, por ejemplo, y estaba completamente prohibido silbar en el navío porque atraía a las tormentas.

A Tonks, a no la hubiesen dejado subir.

Era mujer (una mujer joven, adolescente en alguna que otra ocasión) y se pasaba la vida silbando (cantando, desafinando, tarareando), mientras agitaba el pelo rosa chillón por todas partes.

Definitivamente, no la hubiesen dejado subir.

Pero de haberlo hecho, el día en que murió, aparte de llorar hubiesen seguido otra de esas tradiciones ancestrales (algo a lo que aferrarse delante de la inmensidad del mar). Pues cuando un marinero moría en plena mar, sus compañeros cosían su mortaja con hilo grueso y aguja, puntada a puntada, antes de devolverle al agua (fría, salada, tumultuosa).

Nadie cosió la mortaja de Nymphadora Tonks el día en que esta usó la varita por última vez, pero de haber estado en la mar lo hubiesen hecho. Valiente luchadora, buen marinero, símbolo de mal agüero pero portadora de suerte.

No la hubiesen dejado subir, pero de haberlo hecho... Hubiese pertenecido a esa familia enormemente nombrosa que era la del mar, con todo el derecho del mundo.


	13. Cobre

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). LA trama es mía, n robes. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**COBRE**

Hay un tipo de caldero para cada tipo de poción. O una poción para cada tipo de caldero, como prefirais. La cuestión es que, como todo o casi todo el mundo sabe, para los calderos de cobre siempre han ido bien las que lleven algo de hierbabuena. Una cocción lenta, suave, dejando burbujear el líquido espeso e ir añadiendo los ingredientes, con suavidad.

Nadie sabe del cierto como Tonks consiguió hacer algo con uno de esos calderos. La paciencia (y mucha utilización del método de _prueba y error_), dicen algunos. _Amor de madre_, les responde ella, frunciendo la nariz. Y es entonces cuando ellos preguntan, con curiosidad, _¿amor de madre?_ y ella les cuenta la historia:

Para la Poción de la prueba de embarazo (bendito sea el mago al que se le ocurrió descubrirla) se necesita tener mucha paciencia. Ganas de saber el resultado. Muchísima más paciencia.

Tonks tan sólo cumplía uno de los requisitos (el segundo, por si alguien lo dudaba, era de lo poco que le sobraba), pero algo es algo y la esperanza te abre puertas que hasta entonces habían permanecido cerradas.

Estuvo removiendo y removiendo, tarareando mientras dejaba el cucharón de madera en la mesa y cortaba (muy finas, muy finas, muy finas) las hojas de hierbabuena, consultando el libro cada dos por tres y prohibiéndole la entrada a Remus en la habitación. _Son cosas de mujeres_

Cuando acabó de remover, satisfecha, con la frente perlada de sudor y las mangas arremangadas, la habitación cerrada olía a hierbas, a calor, a esperanza. A ilusión y amor de madre.

Mientyras la poción hiciera los efectos deseados, más tarde o más tempranod tenía que salirte un humillo de colores por la nariz si el resultado era positivo, así que Tonks se lo tomó de un trago largo y rápido (frunció la nariz otra vez, tan buen olor y un sabor tan horrible) y se sentó a esperar los frutos de tan arduo trabajo en el suelo. El cansancio la vencía.

Cinco minutos después, cuando ya estaba _realmante _impaciente y quizás algo desencantada, se produció el milagro.

_El humo salió azul, y ella saltó de contento después de soltar un resoplido ahogado, a causa del mismo humo que escapaba de su nariz._

_El humo salió azul, y años más tarde, Andrómeda recordaría la anécdota. Justo el mismo día que Teddy cambió el color de su pelo por primera vez._


	14. Grito

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**GRITO**

-¡NO! -grita Minerva McGonagall, desesperada. Los ojos le brillan, las manos se le crispan. Tiene el sombrero torcido y ya son quince las veces que lo ha recogido del suelo al acabar una batalla, jadeando de cansancio.

No.

No a la Guerra imparable que se lleva a niños por delante sin ni siquiera percatarse de ello, no a las madres angustiadas y a las profesoras que tienen que ver a sus alumnos perecer bajo un rayo verde o los cascotes de un edificio que, hasta hace un año, había sido su hogar.

No.

No a la traición de Severus, no a las risas truncadas y a las maldiciones prohibidas resonando entre las paredes de este castillo. No a los hermanos Carrow y a ver marchitarse la sonrisa de Albus, no al libro de Rita.

No.

No a la Guerra, no a Voldemort. No a a la muerte de Tonks, con su sonrisa brillante a conjunto con el pelo, no a los ojos cerrados y a la mano flácida de Remus que deja caer la varita, no a la cámara de Colin Creevey que nadie volverá a usar.

-¡NO! -grita Minerva McGonagall, desesperada. Los ojos le brillan, las manos se le crispan. Tiene el sombrero torcido y ya son quince las veces que lo ha recogido del suelo al acabar una batalla, jadeando de cansancio.

No a un Harry exánime a los pies de Voldemort.


	15. Impulso

Lo hace así, en un momento

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques este fanfic en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas: ****Bla, bla, bla. Lo sé, un poco cursi. Qué queréis, estoy ñoñísima y el dekasem exige palabras. Besos.**

**IMPULSO**

Lo hace así, en un momento. En un impulso. Apresuradamente.

Coge las llaves de casa, le da cinco vueltas a la bufanda de colores alrededor de su cuello y se cala el gorro de lana que le regaló su madre hasta las orejas. Cierra por fuera –se pelea con las llaves un buen rato hasta que lo consigue- y el frío invierno la recibe; en menos de cinco minutos tendrá las mejillas sonrojadas y las puntas de los dedos heladas.

Tiene que darse prisa. Volver antes de acabar congelada y que Remus llegue a casa. Podría preocuparse y Tonks no quiere que Remus se preocupe, ya lo hace sin la ayuda de nadie como para que ella ahora le añada algo más. Se preocupa demasiado, definitivamente, pero al fin y al cabo están en Guerra. Ella bien que tiene las uñas en carne viva de tanto mordérselas, esas noches en las que él vuelve tarde.

Con las llaves aún tintineando en el bolsillo, se apresura en llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo. En su estado no puede desaparecerse, no sería bueno para el bebé (aunque a veces se pregunta que qué es peor, si desaparecerse o subirse al autobús llevado por ese loco, Ernie).

El autobús se estrecha al pasar entre dos camiones y salta, alocadamente, atravesando un río sin ayuda de puentes. Tonks se abraza a si misma, pone las palmas encima de ese estómago casi sin curvas, que aún no delata el estado de su dueña, y le habla.

-Tranquilo, Teddy, llegaremos pronto. No llores. No te preocupes.

Y, como ella misma ha dicho, en menos de cinco minutos están en el Callejón Diagon. Ella y su futuramente voluminoso estómago, preparados para una gran aventura.

Al principio no tiene muy claro dónde ir. Ya había pensado en hacerlo, esto, pero hasta hoy nunca se había decidido. Se coloca bien el gorro, para empezar –la borla rosa brillante combina con los mechones de pelo que asoman desde debajo de la lana-, y luego mira que no lleve los cordones desabrochados. Últimamente siempre se le desatan sin avisar, está pensando en comprarse otros y aprovechar para lustrar las botas. Hoy, pese a todo, no le dará tiempo, así que sacude la cabeza y se dispone a encontrar la tienda.

Las calles frías no están tan llenas de gente como en épocas anteriores, en estas mismas fechas. También es verdad que hasta hace poco nadie era consciente de que Voldemort volvía a estar en la pista, dispuesto a bailar entre la luz verde de los _avada kedavra_ como siempre había hecho. Es normal que estén asustados. Ella lo está y bien que es auror (o lo era, antes de quedarse embarazada y descubrir que tenía un marido extremadamente sobreprotector. Más incluso de lo que ella pensaba, que ya era mucho).

Atraviesa Diagon de arriba abajo (deteniéndose en Gringotts para sacar algo de dinero, que con las prisas se le había olvidado cogerlo) hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Una callejuela estrecha y extrañamente limpia que va a dar a un callejón sin salida. Con un par de zancadas llega delante de la única tienda de la calle.

Cuando abre la puerta se oye el tintineo de una campanilla y la recibe un local lleno de luz que huele a lavanda. Las paredes blancas y un montón de pequeñas –y grandes- cestas trenzadas, de mimbre, llenas de ropa.

Está justo dónde quería.

Se acerca a la dependienta, una mujer mayor que la mira alzando una ceja al verla, repasando minuciosamente el gorro de colores chillones, el pelo rosado que se asoma debajo de este, los tejanos rotos y las botas militares, las mismas que llevaba su primo de joven. Y no nos olvidemos, sobre todo, de la camiseta de un grupo de música que nadie conoce demasiado bien, pero del que corren rumores terribles sobre drogas y orgías a medianoche las noches de luna llena.

-¿Desea algo, señorita? –la mira desde encima de las gafas.

-Sí –le responde ella, con una sonrisa-. De hecho venía a… bueno. Ropa de bebé –acaba diciendo, apresuradamente.

-De hecho eso es lo que vendemos aquí, sí.

-Pues eso quiero.

-Pero señorita, habrá algo en especial que esté buscando, ¿no es así?

-Es un niño, Teddy. Como su padre.

-Ahá. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Le ha dicho su madre si quiere algo en especial?

-¿Qué? –la mira, desconcertada-. Ah. Oh, no. No, aún no ha nacido.

Y se lleva las manos al vientre casi por instinto y se muerde el labio, pareciendo una niña que, en realidad, no tiene muy claro qué hacer. Qué pedir. Por qué está allí.

-Oh –y entonces se produce el milagro. La señora la mira con algo que antes no estaba, en sus ojos, y le regala una sonrisa diminuta-. Venga por aquí, entonces, creo que tenemos lo que está buscando.

Cuando Tonks la sigue, pasando entre vestiditos diminutos y varitas en miniatura, no sabe que durante los próximos seis meses vendrá aquí por lo menos una vez a la semana. No siempre para comprar, claro, pero si para hablar con la señora Pokes, quién la acoge como una amiga. Algo anciana y muy diferente a ella, pero una amiga.

Remus sigue preocupándose cada vez que va.

Cuando lo hace demasiado, ella le pone un zapato de bebé en la nariz y le besa, riendo.

Están en Guerra, pero en esos momentos no lo parece. En esos momentos tan sólo son una pareja que se quiere, una joven con el pelo brillante y un hombre lobo demasiado responsable.

-Sígame, señorita, está detrás de estas cajas.


	16. Suerte

**Notas: **vuelvo a pillar esta tabla, que la había dejado muy de lado. A ver si con el tema de la novedad (¡hace siglos que no me la miraba!) consigo darle caña y sacar todos los prompts.

**SUERTE**

-Joder Tonks, ¡hoy te las llevas todas! ¿Qué coño le has hecho a los dados?

-Oh, Marty, cielo, ¡sólo tienes que ser delicado y pedírselo por favor! Harán tooodo lo que tu quieras.

Sonríe, traviesa, sintiendo los dados bailar en su mano, golpeando contra su palma. _Un, dos, tres_ segundos. Hace un par de chorradas, moviendo las manos, abriendo mucho los ojos y... lanza.

-¡Siete!

El pelo le cambia de color a una velocidad vertiginosa cuando recoge las pequeñas fichas de encima de la mesa. Verde, azul, morado y rojo, para cambiar después a un negro profundo que contrasta con el blanco que aparece sólo un par de segundos después. Está exultante. Sus compañeros de trabajo, en cambio, no lo están tanto. _¡Esto es trampa! ¡Seguro que están trucados!_ Gritan y susurran, se quejan y fruncen mucho el ceño, pero por mucho que los examinen (por todos los lados, pegando tanto el ojo a la madera que parece que se vayan a quedar ciegos) nadie consigue nada. Tonks se ríe de nuevo. Tranquila, satisfecha.

Cuando se acerca Ojoloco, pero, se le hiela algo en la espalda. Bajo la espalda. La inquietud gotea por sus piernas de una manera batsante desagradable y parece que el frío de la culpa le sople en la nuca. _Ay. Debería haber escuchado a Sirius cuando le advertía de que no usara los dados delante de Alastor, pero estbaa tan emocionada como lo estuvo a su ve zla Cenicienta, que siguió jugando, bailando, sin darse cuenta de que la hora del cambio de turno se acercaba._

Se acerca cojeando y aunque nadie le mire, ella sólo tiene ojos para él. Moody sólo levanta una ceja y la mira.

-¿Vas ganando, Tonks? ―voz rasposa, sonrisa torcida.

-Aaajá. -Nerviosa. Está tan nerviosa que parece imposible que nadie lo haya notado-. Voy a cambiarlos todos por guardias. A-ahora mismo.

Alastor sonríe y ella se permite una sonrisa traviesa, como lo son siempre las suyas. Algo nerviosa aún. Cuando sale de la habitación, contenta otra vez como unas castañuelas ya que parece que Alastor no ha dicho nada y ella tendrá un montón de noches libres, sin guardias, se encuentra con él, apoyado en la pared.

-Nos lo vamos a repartir.

-¿Huh?

-Cincuenta y cincuenta, yo libro los martes y tu los jueves. Trae los dados la próxima vez.

Alastor sonríe, el ojo moviéndose alocadamente. Tonks sonríe también, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ya sabía yo que esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil.


End file.
